


From Another Time

by Lycoriseum



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoriseum/pseuds/Lycoriseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra finds an unexpected guest in her room one night, who warns her of a future that may come to pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Another Time

 

**A/N:** Slight AU-ish (because of magicky stuff). Inspired by "Endgame" from Star Trek: Voyager. Dialogue-heavy.

* * *

Cassandra strolled slowly back to her quarters, running a towel through her damp hair before slinging it about her neck. She let out a breath, thankful for the fact that she was back in Skyhold. It usually meant a few days of respite after long weeks of being on the road. Well, unless something urgent cropped up and they had to rush out to smooth things over. She still remembered the time when they had just returned from the Storm Coast. Merely half a day had passed before they received word that Griffon Wing Keep was under siege. Kathryn had promptly gathered her companions and a troop of soldiers, and tore across the continent to stop angry Venatori from claiming victory over the Inquisition.

The Seeker dragged the towel across her face, praying that such a thing would not happen again. She would be ready at a moment's notice if something did come up, sure. But spending three weeks in Crestwood fighting demons and undead surely warranted at least a few days' rest.

She unlocked the door to her room and pushed it open. The first thing she noticed were the candles – they were already lit. Surprise grew to alarm when she realised there was someone else in the room with her. The hooded figure stood near the fireplace with her shield in both hands, examining the silver Seeker heraldry emblazoned on its front. Her "visitor" made no movements whatsoever at her entrance. Cassandra's muscles tensed, ready to pounce at the first sign of danger. But as she took another quiet step, the stranger spoke.

"Be at ease, Seeker. I mean you no harm."

Cassandra stopped dead in her tracks, not believing her ears. Her voice. The figure had just spoken with  _her_ voice.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"One thing at a time. You were always…brash," the stranger replied, carefully setting the shield back onto the table where it had lain. "First of all, I am no mage and can cast no spells. There is nothing here for you to nullify."

Surprised but still suspicious, Cassandra kept the spell purge at ready despite the stranger's words.

"How do I know that you are speaking the truth? And why should I trust someone who just broke into my room?"

A weary sigh. "Now I see why people say we are too stubborn at times."

"'We?'" Cassandra frowned. "Who are you–" Her voice died as the stranger turned, drawing the hood back to reveal… _her_  face.

Except it was not an exact copy. This face looked much more weathered from age and hardship. Faint traces of lines were etched into the corners of her mouth and eyes. A new, lighter and shorter scar sat at her left temple. There were a few streaks of grey in her dark hair, still kept short. Her gaze, haunted and weary, stared back at Cassandra as she processed this odd situation. Failing to come up with a plausible explanation, Cassandra's mind went back to next best thing she understood.

"What manner of sorcery is this?" Cassandra clenched her hands, gathering more energy for her nullification spell even as a part of her acknowledged the absence of the usual signs of magic.

Cassandra's older doppelganger rolled her eyes. "Cast the spell purge then, if that makes you feel safer." She untied her cloak, revealing a light armour made of dark hardened leathers. There was a necklace around her neck, hanging from which was a blue crystal pendant. A sword sat in its sheath at her hip, and a shield was strapped to her back. She removed the weapons and laid them on the floor, before stepping away from them and spreading her arms. "Now I am unarmed. Satisfied?"

Cassandra clenched her jaw, but let the spell purge dissipate after a moment's hesitation.

"To answer your previous questions, Seeker," the older woman continued, clasping her hands in front of her. "I am you. From a future that you may or may not live through."

"But–" A raised hand stopped her.

"I managed to get in here with a key. Not my own – I have disposed of it long ago." She fished a silver key from her pocket, holding it up to her younger counterpart. "This is Kathryn's copy. She keeps it in the same pouch with the keys to her room and chest of valuables. This pouch can be found in the top drawer of her table in her room – which I managed to walk into because she has an unfortunate habit of forgetting to lock her door." She tossed the key over to Cassandra. "Return it to her for me, won't you?"

Cassandra stared at the key, before looking up at her companion. "You know a lot."

"I know everything you do," the woman replied simply. "As I have said, I  _am_  you. Further distrust is unnecessary."

"But how did you get here?"

"Dorian," her counterpart replied. "Do you remember what Kathryn told you about being sent into the future by Magister Alexius?" She continued at the nod from Cassandra. "I heard that Dorian had achieved a breakthrough with this method of time travel. He was able to control how far into the future or past the subject would travel, and was looking into ways to send someone directly to a pinpointed location. So I went to him and volunteered as a test subject."

"Why? We–, I–,  _we_  have no interest in the field of magic. Why would you volunteer?"

There was a pause as Cassandra was scrutinised by her older self.

"That is a long story," the older warrior sighed. "But one that I will tell regardless. It is why I came." She moved to the window, staring out at the starlit night. "In my time, Corypheus was defeated, and the Breach was sealed…at the cost of Kathryn's life."

" _What?_ "

"Let me finish. Kathryn…her mark. She told me in private, a few weeks before our final battle, that her mark had been bothering her for a long time. The mark – it grew the more she used it. By the time she showed me, it had reached up to her elbow. And after the first two months, she started to feel odd whenever she closed a Fade rift. She would feel inexplicably tired, as though a part of her was being stolen by the Fade as the rift was sealed. It grew worse towards the end. She had to rest each time we closed a rift. And each time, she would tell us it was just fatigue from travel."

The older woman clenched her jaw, hand curling into a fist. "And I believed her, until she told me what was really happening. By that time, we were already mobilising the entire Inquisition against Corypheus's forces. We had no time to investigate what was happening to her. Then…" She closed her eyes for a moment, looking much older under the soft glow of a nearby candle. "After Kathryn closed the Breach, she collapsed where she stood. We tried to keep her with us, but she…"

A heavy silence followed as Cassandra let the tale sink in, feeling a slight tinge of fear growing within her.

"What happened then?" Cassandra prompted, dreading the answer.

Her doppelganger shrugged. "The world was saved. The Inquisition was hailed as heroes. The Chantry was dismantled and rebuilt anew by L–, by the new Divine. I rebuilt the Seekers, but… I could not serve anymore. I left." Her countenance twisted into an unreadable expression. "I wandered the land after that. For me, it has been over ten years since the Breach was sealed."

"You left the Seekers?" Cassandra asked incredulously. "But it gave us purpose. It–"

"I used to believe that," the older woman replied shortly. "I thought I was doing the Maker's work. Righting injustices. Seeking the Truth. I believed, until I could not. Not anymore. But we are missing the point of my being here." She turned to face Cassandra. "I came back so that what I have lived through does not have to happen to you. What happened to Kathryn doesn't need to come to pass this time. You need to–" The door opened, cutting her sentence short.

"Cassandra!" Kathryn strode into the room holding a few papers in her hands. "Josie sent me to–" She stopped short when she looked up from the papers, staring at the two Pentaghasts standing before her.

Cassandra cast a glance at her older self, who looked stricken at Kathryn's entrance. "Kathryn. I can explain. This is…a…" She gestured helplessly with her hand, trying to find the word that eluded her grasp at the moment.

"I am Cassandra," the time traveler spoke up. "At least, who she would be in the future. A  _possible_  future."

Kathryn's lips parted and closed a few times. She looked around the room as though searching for something. "I'm…awake, aren't I? This is not a dream? The Fade?"

"No." The two Cassandras replied.

"Right…" She drawled. "So, you traveled back in time?" Kathryn asked the older warrior, who nodded. "Let me guess. Was it magic? Like the one that Alexius used on me?"

The first hint of a smile appeared on the older Cassandra's lips. "Yes, the same. But it has been improved upon by Dorian."

"Oh! So he does work on it!" Kathryn's eyes lit up with excitement. "It is working, then? Is this his first test? How did he do it? What can he do with–?"

"Kathryn," Cassandra interrupted. Once the mage got started about magic, it was rather difficult to get her to stop.

"Sorry," the Inquisitor gave a sheepish grin. "I know I can get carried away sometimes."

"No, it is alright," said the older warrior. Her gaze was much softer than before. In fact, her eyes had not left Kathryn ever since she entered the room. "I forgot how excited you can get whenever you talk about magic."

"'Forgot'?" Kathryn raised her brow quizzically. "How do you forget? Wait, do we get separated in the future? Do we travel to different places often?" Her eyes widened. "No. Are we even together? Don't tell me we  _broke up_?" Her voice lowered to a scandalised whisper at the last two words.

"No," the future Cassandra replied haltingly. "We are…we were…we never–" She cleared her throat, composing herself. "Kathryn. Where I come from, in my time, it has been more than ten years since the Breach was sealed…since you left the world."

Silence settled around the trio as her words sunk into Kathryn.

"You mean–I died?" Kathryn said in disbelief. "I will die?"

"No, it does not have to be. That is why I traveled here. To warn myself of what happened." The older warrior gestured at Cassandra. "But since you are here, Kathryn. I need you to be honest with me. Is there anything wrong with your mark?"

Kathryn frowned. "No. It's just been like this ever since I got it." She held her hand up to the time traveler to prove her point.

The older warrior stared at the mark quietly, raising her hand slowly to hold Kathryn's. Cassandra thought it may have been her imagination, but her older doppelganger seemed to tremble as she took the mage's hand. The woman ran a thumb over the muted green mark.

"Have you felt anything odd when you close a rift?" The warrior finally spoke again, tearing her eyes from the mark to look at Kathryn, who shook her head.

"No. I feel fine."

"Are you sure? You haven't felt as if a part of you, your soul or essence, being taken by the Fade when you close a rift?"

The mage's head tilted curiously. "No. Is that supposed to be a side-effect of using the mark?"

A frown appeared on the weathered warrior's brow. "That is…not what I expected. But it is good." She covered Kathryn's palm with her free hand, holding it tight. "Good," she repeated, lost in thought.

"What's wrong with the mark, Cassandra?" Kathryn asked, breaking the older woman out of her reverie. "Does it have something to do with how I died?"

"Yes," came the reply. "But the Kathryn I knew, she told me that the mark began troubling her shortly after Haven was destroyed, when we just found Skyhold. How long has it been for you since then?"

"Well, I think about three–to–four months since we've been here."

"I see. I think what Dorian warned me about may have happened." She explained further at the two lost expressions directed towards her. "He told me that controlling how far I went into the past is difficult enough, and this is the first time he is trying to send a person to a specified location, much less do both at the same time. If I remember his words correctly, then I may have stepped into a timeline of events that I don't belong to. Somehow. He sent me to the right location, but a wrong time altogether." The older Cassandra shrugged exasperatedly.

"You mean, what happened to you in your time may not happen to us?" Cassandra asked finally.

The older version of herself nodded slowly. "I think so. That means I went through all that trouble for nothing?" She shook her head in disbelief, rubbing her temples.

"Well, not for nothing," Kathryn told her. "At least now I know what is going to happen if the mark decides to act up."

A smile slowly formed on the woman's lips. "Yes. Now you do. And if it does happen to you, do not let it fester. Seek help as soon as possible."

"I will." The mage returned her smile.

Her eyes lingered on Kathryn a little longer, then she took a step back. The older warrior quickly gathered her weapons and draped her cloak over her shoulders.

"I have intruded on your time long enough. I shall take my leave." She clasped a hand over the blue crystal pendant she wore and uttered a word under her breath. A portal materialised in the room beside her, shimmering a light blue. Its surface was mirror–like, but reflected nothing.

"Thank you for listening to what I had to say, at least," the warrior said, bowing her head.

"Wait," Kathryn spoke suddenly, stopping the traveler as she strode towards the portal. The traveler turned, brows raised in question.

Kathryn seemed to hesitate, but stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the traveler's shoulders. The woman froze in the embrace, surprised and unsure of what to do. She looked up at her younger counterpart, who shrugged and motioned for her to return the hug – which she did. She raised her arms and drew the mage closer, pressing her face into her shoulder.

"Lavender," said the older warrior suddenly, after she held Kathryn a little longer.

The mage drew back, looking at her curiously. "Pardon?"

"I almost forgot. You love the lavender's fragrance. So you keep the pressed flowers with your clothes."

"Yes, I do."

"Thanks…" The warrior tried to break away from the embrace, but Kathryn held onto her.

"Cassandra. I know that whatever I say now, it may not be able to erase all the suffering you've been through for all these long years. But I want you to know that what happened to me…to Kathryn in your timeline was not your fault."

The warrior's eyes widened a fraction. "But I should have noticed…I should have–"

"Even if you had asked, I don't think you would have been told. If I were suffering from something, I wouldn't have wanted you to worry." Kathryn told her, holding onto the warrior's calloused hands. "And, if I am anything like myself in your timeline, I wouldn't want you to let my– _her_  death to weigh on your heart for the rest of your life. I believe she would want you to be happy."

"I tried," said the traveler shakily. "But I cannot. I…" She sighed, eyes shut tight. She curled her fingers tighter around Kathryn's, and gazed back up at her. "That is why I volunteered for Dorian's experiments. If I can find myself – or you – in my past, then I may have a chance of changing it. Of making sure that you survive. Please. Don't dissuade me from this."

Kathryn considered her words. Cassandra could tell, even from the side, that she was trying to decide what to tell her counterpart. She did not know what to say either – part of her could not fathom what it would be like to lose Kathryn. Or rather, she did not want to.

"I understand," the Inquisitor said finally. "Then I wish you luck. May you be reunited with your Kathryn again."

The traveler gave a wan smile, before stepping back, breaking the handhold. "Thank you." She looked over at Cassandra. "Take care of her."

"I will," the Seeker promised.

The older warrior nodded. Her eyes lingered on Kathryn, before she turned and stepped through the portal. The light blue vortex remained for two more seconds before vanishing into thin air. The remaining pair stared at where the portal had been in silence.

"Do you think I said the right thing?" Kathryn asked.

"I think so," Cassandra replied, walking over to the mage. "If I ever lost you, and there was a chance I could bring you back, then I would want to try. Even if others would tell me not to."

Kathryn nodded and crossed her arms, heaving a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Cassandra asked.

"I never told you this, but…when Alexius sent me into the future with Dorian, I saw you."

"Yes, you told me that."

"I know. But I never told you how you were like. Meeting your older self, it reminded me of how you were. Broken. Guilty over not being able to stop Corypheus. To you then, I had been dead for a long time as well."

"That is…understandable."

"That's not all." Kathryn strode past Cassandra, closer to the fireplace. "I saw you die. Thrown to the ground like a ragdoll trying to buy Dorian and me more time so that we could return to the present." She shuffled on her feet. "I'm so glad that we were able to stop all that."

"So you were able to do what the other Cassandra is trying to achieve?"

The mage hummed thoughtfully. "Well, since you put it that way. I think you're right. Except I was the one trying to change the past – with Dorian." She turned, wrapping her arms around Cassandra, who had moved closer. "Do you think the other you would be able to change the past?"

"I honestly don't know. But I would like to think that she does, in the end," Cassandra replied, resting her head against Kathryn's.

"Me too. A happy ending. Like in all your sappy romance novels."

The warrior groaned as Kathryn snickered into her shoulder. "When are you going to let it go?"

"When you stop feeling so embarrassed about reading them, my dear Seeker."


End file.
